mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
Salt Lake Utah South Stake (Tongan)
* Tongan Language Stake Stake History 10 Feb 2019: Stake Division The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints created a new stake in Salt Lake City on February 10th. The Salt Lake Utah West Stake (Tongan) was organized from a division of the Salt Lake Utah Stake (Tongan) and the Salt Lake Utah South Stake (Tongan). The new stake includes the following nine wards: the Granger 8th (Tongan), Hunter 13th (Tongan), Hunter 37th (Tongan), Kearns 9th (Tongan), Kearns 13th (Tongan), Magna 2nd (Tongan), Taylorsville 5th (Tongan), Taylorsville 6th (Tongan), and West Valley 8th (Tongan) Wards. The realigned Salt Lake Utah Stake (Tongan) and Salt Lake Utah South Stake (Tongan) now each have seven wards. There are now four Tongan-speaking stakes in Utah. The first Tongan-speaking stake in the state was organized in 1993 followed by additional stakes in 2001 and 2006. There are currently 15 wards and one branch in the Provo Utah Wasatch Stake (Tongan) - seven wards and one branch of which are Samoan-speaking congregations. Thus, it appears likely that the Church's first Samoan-speaking stake outside of the Samoan islands will likely be organized in the near future. There are now 599 stakes and 1 district in Utah. Salt Lake County Home Centered Church Opportunities We teach that true religion begins in the home: "Home Centered / Church Supported". To that end families may consider the following local resources and programs to strengthen your core beliefs and values: 1. Come Follow Me: - Daily & Weekly family gospel study 2. Saints & Scouts: - Featuring age-appropriate Family Activities, Service, Crafts, Field Trips, & Outdoor Adventures. The Benefits of Scouting are many, and there are lots of personal growth ideas to help your family pursue the new Churchwide Children & Youth Program. 3. LIFE School Curriculum: an LDS gospel based homeschool program that is built on the foundation of the scriptures, giving the child a sense of who he is and setting him on the path of discovering his divine mission. It is presented in a four year chronological rotation, integrating all areas of study to create a clear picture of the history of our world. 4. Family History: Resources to help you explore your family tree ** Mormon Pioneers - 200+ stories of early faithful Latter-day Saint pioneers. ** Familypedia - Come help build Utah's largest Family History online Encyclopedia. 5. Local Recreation: ** Salt Lake County Scouting - Outdoor Trails, camping, museums and other family attractions. ** Pioneer Treks - Jordan River Temple The Jordan River Utah Temple is the 20th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Located in South Jordan, Utah, it was built with a modern single-spire design. It is the fourth largest LDS temple (but second-largest in Utah) and has a total of 148,000 sq. ft., six ordinance rooms, and seventeen sealing rooms. The temple also has the largest capacity, with each ordinance room able to accommodate 125 people. See Also * Utah List of Stakes of the Church References Category: 2001 Category: Salt Lake Category: Utah Category: Utah Stakes Category: Stakes of the Church Category: Stake center Category: Ward building Category:Tonga Category:Salt Lake City Category:United States Category:Kearns Category:Tongan Stakes